The Fastest Man Alive
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: Durante un entrenamiento, Flash termina en una ciudad futurista, a unos cuantos universos de distancia de su mundo. Será el bombardero azul, Mega Man, quien le ayude a regresar a casa ¿Qué sucederá durante la estadía del velocista en Megalópolis? Uno de los robots del Dr. Wily se muestra eufórico de tener al fin un digno adversario de velocidad ¡Su batalla promete ser LEGENDARIA!
1. I'm The Flash

**Disclaimer: Mega Man pertenece a Capcom, y Flash a DC... pero un crossover no estaría de más (?)**

* * *

 **I'm The Flash  
**

* * *

¡El Dr. Wily perpetra un robo al banco de Megalópolis! Después de infructuosos intentos por derrotar a Mega Man, el malvado científico se ha quedado sin fondos para financiar su cruzada en busca de la dominación mundial. Todo lo que tenía se ha ido en reparar sus ostentosos Castillos Calavera, sus Wily Máquinas, y sus Robots Maestros. Por ello, ha enviado a tres de sus creaciones:

 **Crash Man** , el robot excavador, cuyas bombas taladro pueden atravesar el blindaje de la bóveda más resistente.

 **Gyro Man** , el robot helicóptero, capaz de hacer volar por los aires a cualquiera que se interponga con las poderosas ráfagas de viento que sus hélices generan al girar.

Y por último…

 **Quick Man** , el robot velocista, y la máquina más veloz que existe. Con su velocidad, logra vaciar la caja fuerte en sólo unos segundos.

― Bien, ya tenemos todo ―indica el velocista del boomerang, sosteniendo varias bolsas de dinero en sus brazos.

― ¡Alto! ―brama una voz desde la entrada, ganando la atención de los tres robots.

― **¡MEGA MAN!**

― No les puedo permitir salirse con la suya ―señala el bombardero azul, apuntándoles a los tres robots con su Buster ― Ríndanse ahora.

De los tres DWN, Quick Man es el primero en dar un paso al frente, pero no para entregarse. Con una sonrisa desafiante para con el robot de color azul, pasa las bolsas llenas de dinero a sus dos hermanos.

― Tendrás que atraparme primero, Mega Man.

El robot escarlata comienza a correr alrededor del recinto, con una rapidez vertiginosa. Los procesadores oculares de los demás robots apenas le pueden ubicar.

― ¡Te tengo! ―vocifera el robot de Wily, parando en seco para lanzarle sus boomerangs de energía al defensor de la ciudad.

Mega Man, quién apenas lo había ubicado, logra escapar por poco del ataque. Luego, de su Buster dispara tres ráfagas de energía contra Quick Man, quién corre lejos de su alcance.

― Es nuestra oportunidad ―le señala Crash Man a Gyro Man, dirigiéndose a la salida sin custodia. No obstante, la mascota del robot azul, el "candroide" **Rush** , les impide ahora el paso a los dos criminales.

― ¡Apártate, perro estúpido! ―escupe Gyro Man, a punto de atacar al robot animal con sus hélices. Rush logra anticiparse a esto, y dispara de su boca una ráfaga de energía como las del cañón de su amo, lastimando el brazo de su agresor.

Ahora es el turno de Crash Man para lanzarse contra el perro, haciendo uso de sus brazos taladro. Sin embargo, éste último corre por encima de él, empujándolo al suelo, y haciendo que su brazo derecho quede atrapado al perforar el suelo del banco.

El can les ladra, animado por habérselas ingeniado contra ellos. Justo en ese momento, escucha el alarido de dolor de su amo, quién es retenido por Quick Man a unos metros de distancia.

― No eres tan rápido ¿Verdad, Mega Man? ―se burla el robot del boomerang, torciéndole el brazo detrás de la espalda al bombardero azul.

Al ver a su amo en peligro, Rush corre a atacar al ingenio de Wily, mordiéndole un brazo con sus fuertes mandíbulas.

― ¡Agh, suéltame! ―se queja Quick Man, empujándolo a un lado. Esta distracción le da oportunidad a Mega Man para alejarse del velocista, no sin antes darle un puñetazo en la cara con el dorso de su mano.

― Rush, ¿estás bien? ―pregunta Mega Man a su compañero, acercándose para revisarle. El can ladra y asiente con su cabeza; luego, ambos robots ven como los otros tres discuten entre ellos.

― ¡Oye, no nos puedes dejar aquí! ―protestan Crash Man y Gyro Man, al ver que su hermano pretende marcharse con las bolsas de dinero, sin ayudarles.

― Debieron ser más astutos ―reprende Quick Man, con una sonrisa arrogante. Haciendo un gesto sobre su sien con sus dedos índice y medio, se despide del héroe de la ciudad― Mega Man ―segundos después, en el sitio donde se encontraba sólo ha quedado una estela roja.

― No puedo dejar que escape.

Mega Man corre hacia la salida, con su amigo canino siguiéndole el paso. Ambos pasan a un lado de los dos Robots Maestros de Wily, quienes suspiran aliviados al ver que el bombardero les ignora. Quizás puedan escapar después de todo... o no. Prediciendo sus intenciones, el compañero perruno de Mega Man dispara una red magnética que atrapa a los dos DWN, impidiéndoles escapar hasta que la policía se encargue de ellos.

― ¡Rush! ―le llama Mega Man, a lo cual el canino adopta la modalidad de Jet para comenzar la persecución de Quick Man.

― _Mega Man_ ―a través del intercomunicador de su casco, la voz de su creador, el Dr. Light, comienza a darle instrucciones― _,_ _Quick Man va ahora por la quinta avenida. Tienes que atraparlo antes de que salga del centro, o su velocidad ser_ _á_ _demasiada para poder darle alcance._

― Comprendo, Dr. Light.

Con una indicación, el Rush Jet acelera en el aire a su máxima velocidad. Pasan algunos segundos, hasta que Mega Man es capaz de vislumbrar una mancha roja abriéndose paso entre las calles.

― Tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que llegue a la autopista ―recuerda el robot azul― Acércame un poco más, Rush ―el can sigue las indicaciones, y baja a su amo a una altura escaza del suelo. El robot de azul se prepara para saltar en cualquier momento sobre el fugitivo ladrón. Con los obstáculos a su favor para frenar a Quick Man en su huida, Mega Man sólo está centrado en una cosa: Atraparlo. Es esta concentración la que le impide vislumbrar a tiempo al individuo que aparece de la nada en la intersección, a una gran velocidad, y el cual se estrella de lleno contra él y su perro robot. Los tres ruedan aparatosamente por el asfalto, mientras el robot velocista se aleja triunfal. Mega Man observa impotente la silueta cada vez más lejana del robot de Wily. Ha escapado.

Los alaridos del otro velocista que apareció de la nada llaman la atención del bombardero y su compañero animal, quienes lo analizan de arriba abajo, tratando de reconocerle. Lleva puesto un traje parecido a la armadura de Quick Man, pero no parece estar hecho de metal, sino más bien de un material flexible. Predomina el color rojo, con detalles amarillos que recuerdan a relámpagos como el que adorna su pecho, y las orejas de su máscara.

Inseguro de saber si se trataba de otra creación enviada por Wily para eliminarlo, Mega Man se acerca cauteloso, seguido de Rush, quién se mantiene en alerta, gruñendo al recién llegado.

― ¿Quién eres? ―exige saber Mega Man. Sin recibir respuesta todavía, el bombardero de Megalópolis repite su pregunta, blandiendo su Buster hacia el forastero― ¿¡Quién eres!?

― Yo… ―comienza éste, aún adolorido― Yo soy **Flash.**

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	2. The Flash Man?

**The Flash… Man!?**

* * *

― ¿Flash? ―por un momento, ese nombre no le suena a Mega Man, pero luego― ¿¡Flash Man!? ―los recuerdos del desquiciado robot capaz de frenar el flujo del tiempo hacen eco en su cerebro positrónico.

― No ―gimotea el extraño de traje rojo, intentando levantarse―, sólo Flash ―entonces, como si alguna idea destellara en su cabeza, pregunta al azul:― Un momento, ¿esta no es Centra City?

― Eh, ¿no? ―responde Mega Man, dubitativo― Estamos en Megalópolis.

― ¿Megaqué? ―después de analizarlo un momento, el autollamado Flash parece tener una revelación de lo que ha ocurrido― No puede ser ¡Lo volví a hacer!

Mega Man observa al forastero, sin saber de qué habla. Parece maldecir a alguna fuerza misteriosa por haberle jugado una treta y traerlo a ese lugar.

― _Mega Man_ ―habla su padre, sacándolo del trance con el que observa al otro sujeto― _¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

― Sí, Dr. Light. Yo… ―el robot azul duda por un momento, pues no halla las palabras exactas para explicar lo acontecido― Perdí a Quick Man. Lo siento.

Su creador suspira resignado al otro lado de la línea, y le da orden de volver a casa para descansar por el día de hoy.

― Dr. Light, hay algo más.

― _¿Qué es, Mega Man?_

― Tengo a un sujeto extraño que apareció de la nada mientras perseguía a Quick Man.

― _¿Apareció de la nada?_

― Sí. Dice llamarse "Flash" ¿Le suena para algo ese nombre?

Por más que indaga en su mente, el científico más brillante del mundo no logra hallar referencia a dicho nombre. Queriendo saber más, le pide a Mega Man que traiga al individuo en cuestión.

― ¡Oye! ―le llama Mega Man, distrayendo al velocista de su discusión consigo mismo― Parece que estás perdido ¿Me equivoco? ―Flash tarda en responder, antes de resignarse a sólo asentir, algo avergonzado― Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a los Laboratorios Light.

― ¿Laboratorios Light? ¿Son como los Laboratorios S.T.A.R.?

― Eh, sí ―responde el robot azul, no muy seguro de estar en la misma sintonía que el forastero― Bueno, la verdad no sé de qué me hablas, pero podemos ayudarte si quieres. Por cierto, soy Mega Man.

* * *

Por medio de las cámaras de tránsito, la brillante mente criminal más temida de éste mundo observa desde su fortaleza las grabaciones del encuentro en las calles entre Mega Man y el extraño llamado Flash.

― ¡Dr. Wily! Regresé ―llama cierto robot velocista, entrando a la sala de mando del científico loco que lo creó― Tengo el dinero que pidió para llevar a cabo sus planes.

― Quick Man, diría que tu trabajo ha sido excepcional ―declara el hombre del bigote poblado, caminando alrededor del aludido. El velocista sonríe, más su padre le dirige una mirada severa que enseguida le hace borrar su gesto― ¡Pero has permitido que Mega Man capturase a dos de tus hermanos!

― Dr. Wily…

― ¡Silencio! ―por medio de un dispositivo oculto en la hebilla de su cinturón, Wily activa el collar de control de Quick Man, haciéndole sentir algo parecido a lo que los humanos llamarían dolor― Ahora tendremos que reemplazar a dos de tus hermanos por tu impertinencia.

― Dr. Wily,… por favor ―ruega el DWN, cayendo de rodillas― D-Deme otra oportunidad… ¡Ugh! Le aseguro que… no lo decepcionaré.

El inventor mira sin remordimiento cómo su creación se retuerce en el suelo de la habitación, antes de desactivar el dispositivo de control.

― No puedo perder más Robots Maestros ―reconoce el científico, caminando a un lado del lanza-boomergans, y dándole la espalda― Pensarás en lo que has hecho. Hasta entonces, no podrás salir de la fortaleza ¿Has entendido?

― S-Sí ―responde con la cabeza gacha el robot carmesí, mientras su amo se marcha de la habitación― ¡Maldición!

Las pantallas aún encendidas, con las grabaciones que inspeccionaba Wily, llaman la atención del robot. En dichas imágenes puede ver a Mega Man, y a otro individuo que no logra reconocer, pero que viste parecido a él ¿Algún imitador? Como si fuera una respuesta a esa pregunta, el de traje rojo se marcha en un santiamén, dejando sólo una mancha roja.

― ¿Y éste quién es? ―se pregunta Quick Man, viéndolo dirigirse con Mega Man a Laboratorios Light.

* * *

― ¿¡Otro universo!? ―formulan sorprendidos el Dr. Light y sus dos hijos, al escuchar la explicación de Flash.

En resumidas cuentas, luego de presentarse ante el trío, el velocista explicó cómo él y su equipo estaban llevando a cabo una prueba con un dispositivo que le permite ser más rápido de lo que normalmente es. Todo esto con el fin de prepararse para futuras amenazas en su mundo.

― Entonces corriste tan rápido que rompiste la barrera multidimensional ―aclara el científico.

― Básicamente.

― Es increíble ―reconoce Mega Man― Humanos con superpoderes.

― En mi mundo los llamamos "Meta-Humanos" ―señala el velocista.

― ¿Meta-Humanos?

― Humanos con un gen especial, Roll, el cual les permite desarrollar sus poderes ―le aclara el científico a su hija― Bien, Sr. Allen ―se dirige ahora al forense―, trataré de reparar tu dispositivo de taquiones para que puedas volver a tu mundo.

― ¿Cree poder hacerlo, Dr. Light?

― No te preocupes, Flash ―se adelanta Mega Man, posando una mano sobre el hombro del aludido― Mi padre es el hombre más brillante del mundo. Bueno, de éste mundo. Te aseguro que pronto podrás volver a tu hogar.

― Gracias. Y por favor, llámenme Barry. Flash es mi apodo para cuando lucho contra el crimen.

― Bien, entonces puedes llamarme Rock ―ofrece Mega Man, es decir, Rock.

― ¿Rock? ¿Cómo Rock & Roll? ―pregunta, señalando entre el chico robot y la autómata de cabello rubio. El científico en la habitación sonríe al verse atrapado en el juego de palabras usado para dar nombre a sus dos hijos, antes de que una alarma comience a sonar― ¿Qué es eso?

― Problemas ―reconoce el héroe de Megalópolis.

Light enciende la pantalla principal de la habitación, la cual muestra una transmisión en vivo desde la alcaldía de la ciudad. En dicho lugar, dos Robots Maestros guían a un grupo de droides reprogramados por el Dr. Wily.

― _¡Habitantes de Megalópolis! ―_ se escucha una voz entre la multitud que huye despavorida del ataque― _El día de hoy será cuando tome lo que me pertenece por derecho ¡El control de esta ciudad!_

― ¿Quién es el loco sobre el platillo volador? ―pregunta Barry, sin perder nota de lo que acontece. El Dr. Light suspira cansado, mientras Rock y Roll observan tensos las imágenes.

― Es Wily, un antiguo colega mío ―reconoce el científico.

― Robó los diseños de mi padre sobre la creación de los Robots Maestros para crear sus propias versiones, que le ayudasen a tomar el control de la ciudad, y del mundo ―concluye Rock, rememorando los hechos de los últimos años.

― Rock, tienes que ir a detener a Wily.

― Sí, doctor ―asiente Mega Man― ¡Vamos, Rush!

El candroide despierta de su sueño y va en busca de su amo, tomando su forma de Jet para llevarle hasta el lugar de los hechos.

― ¡Hey! ―le llama Flash, corriendo a un lado de él con su supervelocidad― Pensé que necesitarías algo de ayuda ―Mega Man le sonríe agradecido, antes de acelerar su marcha, cosa que el corredor escarlata imita.

Lo que ambos héroes ignoran es que, escondido en las sombras, cierto autómata rebelde les observa marcharse. Ha escuchado todo atentamente, estando al tanto del origen del velocista.

― ¿Así que "Flash", eh?

* * *

Los droides reprogramados por el Dr. Wily causan estragos frente al edificio de gobierno de Megalópolis. Las fuerzas del orden tratan de mantener la calma en lo que llega el héroe de la ciudad para poder combatir la amenaza. No pasa mucho tiempo, cuando:

― ¡Miren! ―señala un niño al cielo, donde un objeto se acerca a gran velocidad. No es otro más que el bombardero azul, sobrevolando sobre su Rush Jet― ¡Es Mega Man!

― ¡Santo cielo, Mega Man! Qué bueno que has llegado ―declara el alcalde, una vez que el robot aterriza― Wily tomó el control de la alcaldía, y hay personas adentro todavía.

Antes de poder responder, el velocista de otro universo llega como relámpago al lugar de los hechos.

― ¿De qué me perdí?

― ¡Dios mío, ¿Quién eres tú?! ―se espanta el alcalde, ante la sorpresiva entrada del desconocido.

― Descuide, alcalde. Está conmigo ―aclara Mega Man, para luego poner al día a su nuevo amigo.

― Bien, déjame los rehenes a mí ―señala Flash, partiendo en un destello carmesí con relámpagos amarillos.

Mega Man y Rush se abren paso entre reprogramados droides de trabajo, y de batalla, los cuales consisten en pequeños Mets mineros, una parvada de Flying Fishes arrojando sus huevos, un grupo de Lightning Lords lanzando relámpagos desde sus plataformas nubladas, y una cuadrilla de Sniper Joes. Una vez diezmado los esbirros, los jefes tras el ataque salen de su escondite.

― Vaya, vaya. Miren quién fue rápido acabando con nuestro ejército de robots ―se burla un Maestro, cuyo diseño recuerda a un auto decorado con bandas a cuadros, y con una especie de casco de carreras por cabeza.

― ¡ **Turbo Man!**

― Ciertamente su desempeño en éste combate ha sido de admirar ―felicita otro, un robot cuya característica más notoria es el imán sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

― Y **Magnet Man** ―reconoce Mega Man― Parece que el Dr. Wily ha tenido que recurrir a sus viejos modelos.

― ¡Cállate! ―brama Turbo Man, haciendo rugir su motor interno― Pagarás por habernos destruido la primera vez.

― Calma, Turbo Man ―intenta tranquilizar el autómata magnético― No nos precipitemos en acabar con él.

― Los únicos que terminarán acabados serán ustedes dos como no se rindan voluntariamente ―amenaza el azul.

― ¿Rendirnos? ¿Y permitir que estos humanos nos laven el cerebro? ―Magnet Man se cruza de brazos, esperando respuesta del bombardero azul. No obstante, antes de que les pueda responder, decide volver a hablar― Turbo Man tiene razón en algo; vas a pagar por destruirnos la primera vez que nos enfrentamos ―el robot rojo se pone en guardia, listo para atacar― ¡Cuando terminemos contigo no serás más que chatarra! ―dicho esto, lanza tres de sus **Magnet Missile** contra el héroe de Megalópolis, quién se hace a un lado para esquivar el ataque.

― ¡Eres mío! ―ahora es el turno del robot-coche para atacar. Éste hace uso de su **Scorch Wheel** para dañar a Mega Man, a quién las llamas rozan luego de esquivarlas en el aire con una voltereta. Una vez hecha esta maniobra, el bombardero monta su Rush Jet y embiste al DWN, tumbándolo en el pavimento― ¡Ouh, viejo!

El héroe y su can encaran al otro robot, quién no aguarda para hacer uso de sus poderes magnéticos y lanzar objetos metálicos contra el dúo. Ambos logran esquivar los improvisados proyectiles que Magnet Man emplea, antes de disparar una ráfaga de energía contra el cuerpo del robot rojo.

― Bien jugado, Mega Man ―otorga Magnet Man, presionando sobre el punto en el que recibió el ataque― ¡Ahora es mi turno! ―en un arrebato, el magnetista extiende sus brazos al frente y junta sus manos, generando un campo magnético que pueda aprisionar a las creaciones del Dr. Light en su sitio.

― ¡Muévete, Rush! ―advierte el azul, sabiendo las intenciones del otro. Logra apartarse a tiempo, o eso es lo que cree, pues en un parpadeo vuelve a estar en la zona de blanco, magnetizado por la fuerza de Magnet Man― ¿¡Q-Qué!?

― Por más veloz que seas, no puedes escapar de mi **Time Stopper** ―habla un tercer robot de Wily, escondido entre las sombras hasta ese instante. Dicho ingenio comparte colores con Mega Man, con algunos detalles amarillos, un cañón blanco por brazo derecho, y una cabeza en forma de domo.

― **¿¡Flash Man!?**

― Deberías estar más atento a los enemigos a tu alrededor, Mega Man ―se burla el robot destellante, saltando en el tiempo para aparecer a un lado de Magnet Man.

― Dales ahora el golpe de gracia, Turbo Man ―avisa el del magneto.

Mega Man observa con temor cómo, a sus espaldas, el pseudo-transformer comienza a generar el fuego de su técnica especial, listo para atacar. Inmóviles, Mega Man y Rush reciben la llamarada de Turbo Man, quién ríe satisfecho por estar a punto de lograr su cometido.

― ¡De esta no tienes escapatoria, Mega Man! ―declara Magnet Man, aumentando la fuerza magnética sobre el cuerpo metálico del héroe.

― _**¡DAAAAGH!**_

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	3. The Red and The Blue

**The Red and The Blue**

* * *

Por un lado, voraces llamas que consumen lo que tocan; por el otro, la fuerza magnética que comprime su cuerpo de metal. De seguir así, Mega Man no sería capaz de continuar.

― ¡Hasta nunca, Mega Man! ―despacha Magnet Man, aumentando la presión de su campo magnético.

― ¡DAAAAGH! ―grita el bombardero azul, incapaz de moverse.

― ¡Despídete! ―se burla Turbo Man, intensificando las llamas sobre el cuerpo del ingenio de Light.

― ¡AAAAAH!

Sin saberlo, los alaridos de dolor llaman la atención del héroe de otro universo, quién ya ha llevado a un lugar seguro a los rehenes dentro del edificio de gobierno. Flash corre hasta el lugar de la batalla, y usando su supervelocidad, genera unos vórtices al agitar sus brazos, aplacando las llamas sobre el cuerpo del DLN, quién no pierde tiempo y logra mover su Buster lo suficiente como para disparar a los pies del robot que le aprisiona. Esto rompe la concentración del mismo, por lo que el campo magnético se ve disipado.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí ―jadea Mega Man, recuperando el aliento― Gracias.

Una bola de fuego les hace retroceder, y ponerse en alerta ante lo que venga.

― ¡Hey, tú!; ¡el de rojo! ―llama el robot-vehículo― ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!

― ¿Ustedes tres contra mi amigo y su perro? No me parece justo.

― Ten cuidado ―advierte el de azul―, esos tres son peligrosos.

― ¿Algún consejo?

― El que parece auto puede arrojar fuego, por no hablar de que es bastante rápido; el azul puede frenar el flujo del tiempo por unos instantes, pero tarda en recargar esa habilidad; y el de rojo puede crear campos magnéticos y usar el metal en tu contra ―Flash toma nota de la descripción de cada enemigo presente, y una idea cruzando por su cabeza le hace imposible el no reír un poco― ¿Qué?

― Nada. Es sólo… ―el velocista escarlata niega con la cabeza, antes de explicarse―… será como pelear contra Firestrom, Tortuga, y Magenta a la vez.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Bah! Chiste de mi Tierra. Muy bien ―Flash toma posición para comenzar a correr, no sin antes burlarse de los tres Robots Maestros― ¡Atrápenme si pueden!

La estela carmesí se extiende alrededor de todo el lugar, mientras los tres autómatas intentan darle alcance con sus armas al velocista. Turbo Man emplea numerosas ruedas de fuego, incinerando todo a su alrededor; Magnet Man trata de asestar pedazos de acero dispersos al cuerpo del veloz meta-humano, pues éste no lleva nada de metal encima; mientras, Flash Man dispara de su cañón varias descargas de energía, las cuales no llegan ni a los pies del corredor.

― ¿Aún no? ―interroga Magnet Man, sin perder concentración en el combate.

― El Time Stopper tarda para recargarse, y lo sabes ―se queja Flash Man― Tendrías que haber acabado rápido con Mega Man cuando tuviste oportunidad.

Antes de poder continuar la discusión, Turbo Man pierde la poca paciencia que le queda, y se lanza al ataque contra el velocista, transformándose en un auto de carreras.

― ¡Ya no aguanto más! ―declara, a través de su sistema de sonido.

― ¡Espera, Turbo Man! ―el chirriar de las ruedas sobre el pavimento impide que las palabras de ambos Robots Maestros lleguen a ser escuchadas por el amante de la velocidad. Flash se aleja del lugar, seguido por Turbo Man en su modo vehículo, quién deja una estela de humo blanco, con olor a caucho quemado― ¡Ese idiota!

― Última oportunidad ―amenaza una voz, haciendo que ambos robot volteen a encarar a Mega Man― No quiero tener que volver a destruirlos.

― De acuerdo ―acepta Magnet Man, alzando las manos― ¡Será por las malas! ―con un movimiento brusco, el magnetista emplea el campo magnético que había puesto sobre la tapa de una alcantarilla cercana, y golpea a Mega Man por la espalda, aturdiéndole. Luego de esto, el DWN apunta con su brazo al robot azul, listo para dispararle un Magnet Missile al menor movimiento.

* * *

Flash se abre camino a través de las transitadas calles de Megalópolis, con Turbo Man siguiéndole la pista muy de cerca. Éste arroja su Scorch Wheel cada tanto, intentando alcanzar con las llamas al velocista.

― Eso estuvo cerca ―se dice el meta-humano, esquivando el último ataque del vehículo autómata.

― ¡No podrás escapar de mí por más rápido que corras! ―brama a través de su estéreo el Robot Maestro, aumentando la velocidad.

Ambos van ya sobrepasando el Mach-1, cosa que sorprende al velocista, pues es increíble la habilidad del auto para seguirle la pista a través de toda la ciudad –aunque esto probablemente también se podría deber al hecho de que conoce la urbe mejor que él–.

No dispuesto a dejarse alcanzar, trata de perder al auto en una intersección, cosa que no resulta como esperaba, pues la tracción en sus ruedas le permite tomar las curvas casi con la misma facilidad que el velocista.

― _Tengo que acabar con esto y ayudar a Mega Man_ ―piensa, antes de tener una idea― _¡Lo tengo!_

Flash reduce su velocidad para encarar al vehículo tras él, al cual vocifera:

― ¡Creí que darías más competencia!

― ¿Qué?

― Alcánzame, caracol ―dicho esto, se adentra en un callejón entre dos edificios. Turbo Man no pierde el tiempo y persigue a su presa a través de los estrechos laberintos suburbanos de Megalópolis.

Ambos corredores se abren paso por los intrincados pasajes, alzando con ráfagas de viento la basura esparcida por las calles. Cada vez más estrecho el camino, Turbo Man cree tener al fin acorralado a Flash. Está tan centrado en el del traje rojo, que olvida ver lo que hay más adelante; por ello, es una sorpresa para él el ver cómo el velocista desaparece tras una pared de ladrillos, atravesándola como si fuera un fantasma. El lapso de tiempo que tiene para frenar no resulta suficiente, y termina estrellándose contra el muro, quedando malherido, y su motor ahogado.

― ¡Ow, viejo! ―se queja el auto de carreras, enterrado en la pila de ladrillos que cayó sobre él― ¡La pintura!

― Bien, eso se encargará de él ―reconoce el héroe, antes de marchar de vuelta a la alcaldía, donde Mega Man se enfrenta a Flash Man y a Magnet Man.

* * *

― ¡AAAH!

― ¡Vuélvelo un cubo! ―anima el robot del tiempo, mientras su compañero usa su poder magnético contra el bombardero azul. Rabioso, Rush se lanza contra Flash Man, mordiendo su cañón― ¡Suéltame, perro estúpido! ―demanda, haciendo a un lado al can. Luego, dispara de su arma una ráfaga de energía que golpea al animal robótico y lo deja fuera de combate.

― ¡RUSH! ―es todo lo que logra decir ente sus alaridos de dolor. Magnet Man lo mantiene flotando imantado en el aire, sin posibilidad de escape.

― ¡Voy a despedazarte sin siquiera tener que tocarte, Mega Man! ―advierte el del imán en la frente. Pero antes de poder cumplir con lo dicho, el Robot Maestro es impactado por una corriente eléctrica, la cual daña severamente su sistema interno.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―Flash Man se gira, mientras Mega Man y Magnet Man caen al mismo tiempo al suelo. El autómata encara entonces al visitante de origen desconocido― ¿¡Tú!? ¿Cómo le has hecho para que Turbo Man no te alcanzara?

― Ese autobot es un cabeza hueca ―se burla Flash, cara a cara con su tocayo.

― ¿¡Lo derrotaste!? ―Flash Man queda anonadado. Un humano, venciendo a un robot― No creas que tu velocidad podrá ayudarte contra mí.

Flash ya sabe esto. En su mente, trata de idear alguna forma de enfrentar al robot que, si recuerda bien lo que dijo Mega Man, es capaz de frenar el flujo del tiempo por unos instantes, algo parecido a lo que hacía Russell Glosson en su mundo.

― Veremos si es cierto, "Flash" Man.

El velocista comienza a correr alrededor de la calle, dificultando el blanco del aludido para disparar con su cañón. Harto de no poder atinar un sólo disparo, el Robot Maestro emplea su Time Stopper para detener todo a su alrededor, incluyendo al velocista. Rápidamente se acerca a éste, listo para darle un golpe que lo noquee; no obstante, al atacar, su puño traspasa la imagen del corredor del rayo, lo cual extraña al androide. Sin más tiempo en su contador, el efecto de su habilidad especial se agota nuevamente, regresando todo a la normalidad. No pasa ni un segundo cuando recibe un golpe que lo arroja al suelo.

― ¿¡Cómo lo has hecho!? ―reclama Flash Man al ver a Flash sonriendo triunfal.

― **Espejismo de Velocidad** ―reconoce el velocista, dando una muestra de dicha habilidad― Sabía que no podría hacer nada una vez que detuvieras el tiempo, así que he creado una imagen realista de mí mismo a la cual fueras a atacar en mi lugar.

― ¡Miserable humano! ―sisea el androide, descargando su cañón contra Flash, el cual esquiva sin esfuerzo los disparos al hacer uso de su supervelocidad.

― Ya basta ―pide el velocista, tomándolo del brazo-cañón― Así seas un robot, no quiero acabar contigo. Mega Man tampoco quería acabar contigo. Ríndete y… ¡AAAH!

De improvisto, un Magnet Missile choca contra su nuca, mandándolo a volar hasta un muro del ayuntamiento, donde el imán se incrusta en el hormigón para quedar a modo de collar en Flash, impidiéndole escapar.

― Parece que no eres tan rápido ―señala Magnet Man, quién había despertado y tomado ventaja al creerse vencido por el velocista.

― Magnet Man.

― Acábalo ahora, Flash Man ―pide el robot rojo, aumentando el empuje de su misil magnético para aprisionar todavía más a su víctima― Descárgale encima todo tu arsenal.

El azul con amarillo sonríe ante el permiso del otro. Ajusta su cañón de color blanco, y se prepara para disparar una ráfaga de balas de energía sobre el cuerpo del meta-humano.

― Buen viaje ―despacha el amo del tiempo, pero antes de lograr nada, los disparos del Buster de Mega Man impactan contra su espalda, desestabilizando su sistema; además, el bombardero azul descarga su arma también sobre el Magnet Missile que retiene a su amigo, liberándolo de la trampa.

― ¡Mega Man! ―escupe el del imán, creando un campo magnético a su alrededor para atraer hacia sí mismo al DLN― ¡No escaparás esta vez!

― ¡Mega Man! ―Flash corre y toma a su nuevo camarada, tratando de ayudarle a escapar de la fuerza del magnetista. Sin embargo, el peso que representa un robot humanoide, sumado a la fuerza que le jala, resulta difícil de llevar para el velocista― ¡Espera! Tengo una idea.

El velocista corre alrededor de la calle, tratando de generar la energía suficiente para lanzar otro de sus relámpagos. Una vez cargado, hace uso de dicha técnica, pero el campo invencible del Robot Maestro repele la descarga eléctrica.

― ¡Usa a Rush! ―señala el bombardero, aferrándose al pavimento― ¡Impacta el campo de Magnet Man en su punto ciego!

Flash capta la idea del héroe de la ciudad, y en un destello se encamina hacia el perro-robot, quién también trata de resistirse al magnetismo del villano.

― Lo tengo ¿Y ahora qué?

― **¡Corre y salta!**

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Corre y salta!

Siguiendo las instrucciones, vuelve a dejar al animal en el suelo, para luego retroceder y ganar la suficiente energía para generar otro relámpago.

― ¡Eso no funcionará de nuevo! ―se burla Magnet Man, aumentando su fuerza de atracción.

Al ver a Flash corriendo hacia su compañero canino, Mega Man da la orden:

― ¡Rush, ahora! ―el aludido aúlla en respuesta, abriendo el compartimiento de su lomo para revelar un trampolín: el **Rush Coil.**

Flash se impulsa una vez sus pies tocan la plataforma plana de la plancha, ganando vuelo que le es crucial al momento de disparar su descarga sobre la cabeza del DWN, único lugar desprotegido al momento que éste genera su campo magnético.

Nuevamente, Magnet Man es víctima de una descarga eléctrica, la cual descompone por completo sus funciones internas, desestabilizando su generador magnético.

― ¿Resultó? ―indaga Flash, una vez aterriza en el suelo. Al ver cómo el robot comienza a moverse de manera errática, sabe que la estrategia ha funcionado. El problema ahora es alejarse, pues parece que va a estallar― Oh, oh.

El velocista escarlata se mueve rápido y toma a Mega Man y a Rush lejos del peligro de la explosión.

― Oh, no ―jadea Flash Man, al reincorporarse en su sitio y ver a su hermano sufriendo una sobrecarga que le lleva mortalmente hacia él― ¡Oh, no!

Y una vez chocan los dos robots entre ellos, estallan en un despliegue de piezas metálicas, volando en todas direcciones. Eso da por finalizado el combate contra los dos Maestros.

― Se acabó ―jadea Mega Man, exhausto.

― ¡Infelices! ―reclama una voz, haciendo eco por todo el lugar― Destruyeron a mis preciados Robots Maestros ¡Mega Man, juro que pagaras por esto! ―el dueño de dicha voz no podía ser otro más que el Dr. Wily, escapando de la escena en su platillo volador personal― ¡Y tú también, desconocido! ―señala al velocista ahora.

― ¡Mi nombre es Flash! ―despide él, observándole partir― ¿No deberíamos ir tras él? ―pregunta a Mega Man, a lo cual éste disiente.

― Siempre logra escaparse, de una forma u otra. Sólo ubicando su castillo es que podría poner fin a sus planes.

― ¡Mega Man, gracias por salvarnos! ―llega el alcalde de la ciudad, estrechando la mano del aludido― Y a ti también, eh…

― Flash. Mi nombre es Flash.

El hombre se interpone entre ambos héroes, tomando sus manos y alzándolas al aire.

― ¡Flash y Mega Man, pueblo de Megalópolis! ―clama el mandatario a viva voz― ¡Nuestros héroes de rojo y azul! ―los ciudadanos de la urbe comienzan a corear eufóricos los colores de sus dos salvadores:

 _¡Rojo y Azul!_

 _¡Rojo y Azul!_

 _¡Rojo y Azul!_

* * *

Atento a la transmisión en vivo, Quick Man observa la celebración a las afueras de la alcaldía de Megaópolis.

― Ese nuevo velocista fue más rápido que Turbo Man ―comienza a puntualizar― Además, pudo engañar a Flash Man con su velocidad ―el corredor mecánico se rasca la barbilla, recordando que la rapidez para desplazarse del sujeto no es lo único de temer, sino también su astucia― Y además, puede lanzar energía de su cuerpo, tal como un robot de batalla.

En su cerebro digital, el hijo de Wily ya ha empezado a formular un futuro encuentro en el cual pueda medir el alcance de sus habilidades.

― _Pronto nos enfrentaremos, Flash_ ―formula Quick Man mentalmente― _Y te mostraré quién es el "hombre" más veloz con vida._

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por esta semana para el MEGA-Xover que su servidor les trae al verse presa del fandom Flash xD**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera...  
**


	4. Break-Fast

**Break-Fast**

* * *

Luego de vencer a los robots de Wily, los dos héroes regresan a los Laboratorios Light, donde son recibidos eufóricamente por el Dr. Light y su hija-robot, Roll.

― ¡Rock! ―llama la rubia, abrazando a su hermano al verlo llegar― Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

― Estoy bien, Roll. Como puedes ver ―tranquiliza el de azul, quitándose el casco― Gracias a Flash por ayudarme.

― Hicieron un fantástico equipo allá afuera ―señala el científico.

― No fue nada ―responde el de traje carmesí, quitándose la capucha que cubre su rostro. En ese momento, Barry siente un ligero mareo que le hace tambalearse en su sitio, ganando la atención de los presentes.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, sí. Es sólo… ―el meta-humano trata de apoyarse en el hombro del autómata de azul para mantenerse en pie, mientras disiente―… no he comido nada en todo el día, salvo barras energéticas.

― Uhm, ya veo. El metabolismo de tu cuerpo se tuvo que adaptar cuando obtuviste tus poderes ―advierte el padre de Rock y Roll, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del superhéroe.

― ¿¡Pero cómo puede ser que no hayas comido nada en todo el día!? ―le regaña la rubia― ¿Qué no sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?

― Pero son las dos de la tarde.

― ¡Con más razón todavía!

Rock y Light miran inseguros a la DLN, quién reprende sin miramientos a Barry. Aunque se trate de un extraño de otro mundo, la chica no dejaría de ser ella, cuidando del estado de los demás. Mientras, el forense sólo ríe en voz baja cuando un pensamiento surca su mente:

― _En esta Tierra tienen su propia Caitlin._

― ¡Vamos, tienes que comer algo! ―indica Roll, más como una orden, mientras empuja al velocista al interior de la vivienda anexa a los laboratorios de investigación― ¡Ustedes también, vengan! ―les indica a los otros dos hombres, quienes sólo se limitan a reír ante la escena.

El Dr. Light es el primero en entrar, seguido por Rock, quién se detiene en el umbral de la puerta al sentir la mirada de alguien a sus espaldas. El bombardero se gira un momento, sin encontrar a nadie. Entonces es llamado a acudir al interior de la residencia por su hermana, exigiendo la presencia de todos para comer.

― Vamos, Rush ―ordena a su canino amigo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasando desapercibido sobre la cima de una de las torres de trasmisión de los laboratorios, un robot observa la cotidianidad que se desarrolla en la vivienda, manteniendo un ojo fijo en el extraño, del cual parece desconfiar todavía.

* * *

Al estar recluido en el Castillo Wily, el robot más veloz construido por el megalómano decide distraerse luchando contra algunos de los droides en el hangar.

Rodeado por siete Sniper Joe's, Quick Man usa su velocidad para moverse entre ellos sin ser alcanzado por alguno de sus disparos, y sacarlos de combate antes de que puedan acertarle algún tiro.

Pareciera lograr su cometido, más el último de ellos logra impactarle en la espalda con uno de sus disparos, arruinando el marcador perfecto del robot velocista. Furioso, arremete contra el Sniper Joe, lanzándole uno de sus boomerangs y decapitándolo antes que éste pueda cubrirse.

― _¡Tengo que ser más rápido!_ ―se recuerda el veloz, recobrando la compostura.

Las compuertas del lugar se empiezan a abrir, llamando su atención. El distintivo sonido del platillo volador del Dr. Wily hace eco por todo el lugar, indicando la llegada de su maestro.

― Dr. Wily, bienvenido ―saluda el del boomerang, haciendo una reverencia. Después de un momento nota la ausencia de sus hermanos, e indaga sobre ello― Uh, ¿dónde están Magnet Man, Flash Man, y Turbo Man?

― ¡Dagh! Probablemente camino al basurero ―se queja el científico, menospreciando a aquellos que fueran sus ingenios― Pero no importa, cumplieron su cometido.

― ¿Cometido? ¿A qué se refiere?

― Mientras ellos enfrentaban a Mega Man y al otro sujeto, yo pude infiltrarme en los Laboratorios de Investigación Láser, y robar esto ―el científico saca de su bata el control remoto de su platillo, abriendo el compartimiento trasero de éste, revelando así unos muy pulidos lentes circulares.

― ¿Pero esos no son…?

― Exacto ―afirma Wily a la pregunta sin terminar, sonriendo de forma sombría― Los Lentes de Fuerza. Con ellos podré terminar el arma que necesito para acabar de una vez por todas con esa molestia azul. Sólo necesito que venga a mi territorio, y entonces…

― Si me permite, doctor ―interrumpe Quick Man, a lo cual el calvo le mira con recelo―, yo podría encargarme de traer a Mega Man al castillo en un santiamén.

― ¿Se te olvida que te prohibí salir hasta nuevo aviso? ―le recuerda con desprecio el humano― No, tú me ayudarás a crear esa arma de la que te estoy hablando.

― ¿Pero entonces quién atraerá a Mega Man hasta aquí? ―pide saber el DWN, desesperado por persuadir a su creador.

― ¡Hmph! No te preocupes por eso. Ya tengo a alguien para el trabajo.

Las puertas del hangar que dan al laboratorio del científico se abren para revelar la silueta de otro Robot Maestro. Lo más distintivo de su ser es que es de color rojo, y muy grande.

Al notar de quién se trata, Quick Man se queda sin habla, mirando embelesado al nuevo robot que forma parte de las fuerzas de Wily.

― Tienes tus ordenes, ¡ahora ve! ―le ordena el genio al Robot Maestro, que desaparece volando por la abertura del techo― Vamos ―llama al robot velocista al notar que aún no sale de su asombro―, tenemos trabajo que hacer antes de que él vuelva.

Y sin más, los dos marchan con los Lentes de Fuerza hacia el laboratorio subterráneo, aguardando al regreso del Robot Maestro y su presa.

* * *

― Cocinas muy bien, Roll ―felicita Barry, dejando su plato vacío sobre la mesa― Muchas gracias por la comida, por todo.

― No te preocupes ―le sonríe animada la autómata, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos― Ahora cuéntanos, ¿cómo es tu mundo?; ¿hay más humanos con superpoderes?; ¿y robots?

― Roll ―le llama la atención su padre, al ver su infantil comportamiento.

― Descuide, Dr. Light ―tranquiliza el forense― No es problema para mí contarles un poco más de mi Tierra.

Barry les relata la forma en la que una noche en su oficina un relámpago y unos químicos le cayeron encima, convirtiéndolo en un meta-humano capaz de moverse a supervelocidad; y cómo desde entonces combate el crimen en su ciudad, con ayuda de sus amigos en Laboratorios S.T.A.R., siendo Flash.

― ¡Wow! Así que eres como un superhéroe de historieta.

― E-Eso supongo ―dice algo abochornado, imaginando cómo se vería la historia su vida plasmada en un cómic― ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te convertiste en "Mega Man"?

Ahora es el turno de Rock para relatar sus orígenes. En ellos, cuenta cómo en años anteriores sus hermanos habían sido reprogramados por el pérfido Dr. Wily, y obligados a cometer crímenes en contra de su voluntad, lo que hizo a Rock tomar la decisión de convertirse en un súper robot de combate capaz de frenar las aspiraciones del malvado científico; Mega Man.

― Vaya, suena como una gran, y épica historia.

― Nah, no es para tanto.

― ¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? ―le pregunta Roll a Rock, sin poder creer la modestia de su hermano. Luego lo toma por un brazo y lo apunta con su mano libre, mientras ve a Barry y lo pone al tanto de un hecho que el azul olvidó mencionar― Hay un grupo de personas que quiere hacer un videojuego basado en la historia de cómo éste chico que está aquí salvó al mundo, y él dice que no es para tanto.

― Hey, Roll, aún no está confirmado.

― ¿¡De verdad!? ―pregunta exaltado el humano, a lo cual el robot asiente― Y yo que sólo tengo un café con mi nombre.

* * *

Mientras el resto comparte historias de sus aventuras en la estancia de la residencia, el Dr. Light se encarga en solitario de darle los ajustes finales al dispositivo de taquiones en su laboratorio.

― Hola, Dr. Light ―saluda alguien a espaldas del científico, llamando su atención.

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunta alarmado al inesperado visitante en la puerta, a quién luego de un momento logra reconocer― ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Tú!?

* * *

Una explosión sacude la propiedad, sorprendiendo a los residentes en la casa.

― ¡Eso vino del laboratorio de papá! ―advierte Roll, preocupada.

Rock y Barry se miran un momento antes de asentir, e ir rumbo al sitio señalado. Al llegar al patio, pueden ver una cortina de humo saliendo del interior del laboratorio del científico.

― ¡Padre!

― ¡Dr. Light!

Una risa proveniente desde el interior del edificio interrumpe la búsqueda de los dos héroes. Es en ese preciso instante que una silueta aparece entre el polvo y escombros, poniendo en alerta al dúo.

― Ha pasado un tiempo, Mega Man ―clama el intruso desconocido, cargando en uno de sus brazos a un inconsciente Dr. Light―; y aunque me fui, la Tierra sigue moviéndose.

― Esa voz…

Cuando el humo se dispersa lo suficiente, el DLN es capaz de vislumbrar a detalle al intruso. De gran presencia, con un predominante color carmesí, una unidad de medición instalada en su pecho, y un cañón en como brazo, Rock se da cuenta de que no se trata de otro más que...

― **¡GRAVITY MAN!**

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera...  
**


	5. The Law of Gravity-Man

**The Law of Gravity-Man**

* * *

Sí, así es. El Robot Maestro encargado de llevar a Mega Man ante el Dr. Wily no es otro más que el desaparecido **Gravity Man.**

Años atrás, Gravity Man trabajaba en la Estación Espacial Internacional, ayudando a realizar labores de alto riesgo. No obstante, un día una lluvia de meteoritos puso en peligro a la estación y a los astronautas a bordo. Para salvarlos a ellos y al proyecto, el autómata salió al espacio exterior para desviar los proyectiles lejos de la órbita de la Tierra, con sus poderes sobre la gravedad. Entre el caos allí afuera, su señal se perdió, y el Robot Maestro nunca más fue visto. Una ceremonia se llevó a cabo en honor a su sacrificio, recordándolo como un héroe.

Pero ahora, el robot al cual Mega Man tiene frente a él no se asemeja a alguien dispuesto a dar su vida por otros. Y eso es debido a que…

― Tiene que ser obra de Wily ―acuerda Rock para sí mismo― Gravity Man, ¿Wily te obliga a hacer esto?

El gigante carmesí sonríe ante la deducción del pequeño azul.

― Mi maestro, el Dr. Wily, me dio una nueva oportunidad para vivir, para serle útil en su cruzada contra ti.

Con su mano libre señala a Rock, declarando:

― ¡Mega Man, esta vez acabaré contigo!

Dubitativo, el aludido DLN fija su vista en el Dr. Light, a quién Gravity Man lleva consigo como si fuera un viejo costal.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer con el Dr. Light?

― ¿Con él? ―el robot ahora reprogramado le sonríe siniestramente, viendo de reojo a su carga humana― Descuida. A quién vine a buscar es a ti ―dicho esto, deja caer al científico al suelo, libre de su agarre.

― ¡Dr. Light! ―se apresura Mega Man, dispuesto a auxiliar a su creador.

― Ah, ah, ah ―le niega el robot de Wily, moviendo su dedo índice de lado a lado― Primero vas a tener que luchar conmigo.

El robot azul mira receloso al malvado robot, quién no borra la socarrona sonrisa en su rostro.

― Barry ―llama él, sin romper contacto con el Robot Maestro―, ¿podrías encargarte del Dr. Light?

― Por supuesto.

― Llévate a Roll y a Rush a un lugar seguro también ―el meta-humano asiente, de acuerdo con el plan de su amigo.

― Vamos, estoy esperando ―comienza a burlarse el DWN.

― ¡Ahora! ―con esa señal, Barry corre hacia el Dr. Light; y al mismo tiempo, Rock transforma su brazo izquierdo en un cañón para comenzar la batalla.

En un parpadeo, el destello de otro mundo saca al científico de las cercanías de la propiedad. Luego regresa y va por la autómata rubia y el robot canino, residiendo en la casa contigua al laboratorio.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―pregunta Roll, tomada por sorpresa por aquel repentino viaje que sus ojos electrónicos apenas lograron procesar.

― Quédense aquí con el Dr. Light ―les recomienda el héroe de rojo.

― Pero, ¿y mi hermano? ―le interroga la rubia, con preocupación evidente en su voz.

― Descuida, ya me encargo yo ―tranquiliza Barry, antes de salir disparado de vuelta al lugar de la pelea.

* * *

Mega Man esquiva los disparos del cañón de energía de Gravity Man, quién se posa horizontalmente en los muros del laboratorio. Con una oportunidad a la vista, el bombardero azul descarga su propia arma contra la pared en la cual se apoya el robot, destruyéndola para que éste caiga al suelo.

― ¡Lo tengo! ―celebra anticipadamente Mega Man, al ver sólo una cortina de polvo― ¿Eh?

― Hay dos cosas de las que no puedes escapar en éste mundo, Mega Man; seas humano o máquina―se jacta el rojizo una vez que el polvo se disipa, flotando en el aire, de brazos cruzados, mientras los trozos de escombros orbitan a su alrededor― Una de ellas es **la gravedad…**

El Robot Maestro extiende sus brazos, arrojando las rocas contra el justiciero de Megalópolis. Éste intenta esquivar los proyectiles, pero finalmente es alcanzado, quedando herido en el suelo.

― …la otra, es **la muerte.**

Gravity Man avanza inmutable hasta posarse a un lado del DLN, el cual busca ponerse de pie nuevamente.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Mega Man?―indaga burlón el robot carmín, pisoteando a su adversario con una de sus botas― ¿No puedes con la **presión?** ―al decir la última palabra, Gravity Man aumenta la gravedad alrededor de Mega Man a 5G's, causando que se estampe contra el pasto del jardín.

―¡Gravity Man, reacciona! ―le pide Rock, tratando de reincorporarse― ¡Se supone que ya no eras malvado! ¡El Dr. Wily…!

― ¡El Dr. Wily me regresó a sus filas, donde debo pertenecer! ―brama el malvado, aplastando al pequeño robot con su pie― Sólo hay un humano al que las máquinas debemos seguir, ¡y ese es él!

― ¡AAAHH! ―grita Mega Man, al no soportar la fuerza aumentada ahora a 7G's que Gravity Man ejerce en su espalda.

Pero, antes de que el robot que lucha por la justicia perezca aplastado, su amigo de otro universo llega al rescate, dándole un puñetazo a gran velocidad al Robot Maestro que manipula a su antojo la gravedad. El impacto le manda de lleno hasta el destrozado laboratorio.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―pregunta el velocista escarlata a Rock, mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

― Más o menos ―admite el bombardero, recuperando el aliento― ¿Cómo has podido quitármelo de encima?

― ¡Oh!, ¿eso? ―Flash lanza unos golpes al aire, como si peleara con alguien― Sólo fue un Golpe Supersónico. Uno de esos derriba lo que sea ―luego, se encoje de hombros en señal de disculpa― Lo siento si me tardé en llegar, pero tenía que tomar impulso para que funcionara.

― ¡MEGA MAAAAAN! ―ruge con furia Gravity Man, desatando una ráfaga de anti-gravedad que eleva en el aire todo lo que se encuentre desprendido (escombros, instrumentos de trabajo, cristales, etc.).

― Vaya que es persistente ―se queja Barry, antes de ser empujado en el aire, hacia atrás, por una fuerza invisible― ¡Whoa!

― ¡Barry! ―le llama Mega Man, antes de también verse dominado por la misma fuerza: la gravedad.

― ¡Vendrás conmigo y enfrentarás el destino que el Dr. Wily tiene preparado para ti! ―brama Gravity Man, aumentando la fuerza de gravedad alrededor del robot azul, impidiéndole escapar.

― ¡DAAAH!

― ¡Mega Man! ―le llama Barry, sin poder hacer nada más que flotar en el aire contra su voluntad― ¡Suéltanos para que te demos una paliza!―le exige al DWN.

El DWN flota a un lado de Barry, victorioso por haber cumplido su objetivo de capturar al súper robot de combate. Con mirada despectiva, se dirige una última vez al meta-humano.

― Si no puedes tocar el suelo, no puedes correr; y si no puedes correr ―sonríe―, no puedes huir de la Gravedad Roja.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia el cielo, Gravity Man emplea el Gravity Hold para invertir la gravedad alrededor de Barry, provocando que suba inmediatamente a las alturas, sin control alguno ¡Como un cohete que abandona el planeta!

― Hora de irnos ―señala el ganador de esta contienda, llevando consigo a Mega Man, quién flota inconsciente en su campo de gravedad.

* * *

Y mientras se retiran, una silueta rojo carmesí se eleva entre el cielo despejado, pidiendo por un milagro que le haga volver a tierra firme.

― ¡Oh, demonios! ―se queja Flash, al ver que tal vez sus súplicas sí fueron atendidas por alguna fuerza superior –quizás la fuerza de velocidad–, pero no de la forma que él quería― ¡AAAAAAAH!

Súbitamente empieza a caer en picada, ya libre de la influencia de los poderes de Gravity Man.

― Okay, Barry. Tienes que calmarte y pensar ―se dice a sí mismo el velocista, deseando que su amigo Cisco estuviese del otro lado de la línea del intercomunicador, buscando alguna manera de desacelerar su descenso― ¡Eso es!

Contrarrestando lo más posible las fuertes ráfagas de viento, Flash se pone en posición horizontal y extiende sus brazos al frente de su cuerpo.

― Vamos, funciona, por favor.

El héroe empieza a mover sus extremidades, haciendo círculos en el aire; esto para generar la suficiente fuerza como para crear sus propios remolinos de viento, los cuales le permitan desacelerar lo suficiente para llegar a salvo al suelo.

― Vamos, sólo un poco más ―intenta nuevamente, superado por la fuerte brisa en las alturas― Eso, así.

* * *

Mientras, en tierra, un recompuesto Dr. Light sólo puede observar junto a su hija y al can mascota de su hijo los intentos de Flash por evitar lo que seguramente será su muerte.

― ¡Papá, tenemos que hacer algo! ―ruega la autómata rubia, angustiada por ver la silueta de su nuevo amigo haciéndose cada vez más grande― Rush y yo tal vez podríamos…

― No ―le interrumpe su padre, sin perder de vista al velocista― A la velocidad a la que va sería muy peligroso intentar algo. Podría hacerlos caer también a ti y a Rush.

― ¡Pero…! ―antes de poder insistir más, una tonada familiar resuena en el tenso ambiente, llamando su atención― ¿Eso es…?

― ¡No lo logrará! ―advierte el Dr. Light.

― ¿Eh? ―deja escapar Roll, regresando a la realidad.

― Desde hace rato está creando remolinos de aire con su supervelocidad, pero apenas ha podido salir de la velocidad terminal.

― Barry ―suplica la rubia, entrecruzando sus manos a forma de rezo.

El Dr. Light endurece su semblante, impotente al saberse inútiles para prestarle ayuda al superhéroe de otro mundo.

No obstante, antes de que el velocista toque el suelo por última vez, una figura emerge fugaz de entre las sombras, y con un poderoso salto logra atrapar a Flash en el aire.

― ¡Ese es…! ―se sorprende Light, buscando la nueva dirección que han tomado Barry y el visitante inesperado.

Éste último mencionado cae a tierra con el exhausto héroe sobre sus hombros, amortiguando lo suficiente su mortal caída para dejarlo caer a salvo.

Ya estando de vuelta sobre el suelo, el velocista intenta reponer su mallugado cuerpo. Es entonces que fija la vista en su "ángel guardián" de color rojo, con gafas de sol y bufanda.

― ¿Qu-Quién eres?

― Puedes llamarme **Blues** , forastero…

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	6. Breakthrough The Enemy Lines

**Flash no me pertenece, sino a DC. Mega Man tampoco me pertenece, sino a Capcom… pero seguro ustedes y yo hacemos más por él con estos relatos de lo que ha hecho esa compañía corrupta en estos últimos años. Así que, si votan por mí como presidente, prometo un anime para la Saga X, nuevos juegos para la franquicia, ¡y una sorpresa para el 30 Aniversario!... Oh, bueno (u_u) Quizás sólo lo último (?)  
**

* * *

 **Breakthrough The Enemy Lines**

* * *

— ¿Blues? —pregunta Barry, aún reincorporándose— ¿Tienes alguna relación con Rock y Roll, cierto?

La deducción del forense descoloca al robot rojo por un instante. No se ha esforzado todos estos años, manteniendo en secreto de sus hermanos su identidad como **Proto Man** , sólo para ser descubierto cinco segundos después de entrar en escena.

— Eh, yo… Uhm, ¿a quién conoces? —antes de que la paranoia del robot con lentes de sol se haga cargo, el Dr. Light y sus dos creaciones aparecen.

— ¡Santo cielo, Barry! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta una preocupada Roll, acercándose al forense para examinar sus heridas.

— Sólo unos raspones, descuida —reconoce, no sin disimular algunos quejidos—. Lo siento, no pude detener a Gravity Man y se llevó a Mega Man.

— Mhm, así que Wily reconstruyó a Gravity Man. Y por lo que veo lo ha vuelto más poderoso ¡Oh! —el científico parece recordar algo, y se adentra en las ruinas de su laboratorio.

Mientras Roll, una vez asegurada de que el visitante de otro universo se encuentra bien, descarga su rabia contra el autómata de la bufanda.

— ¡BLUES! —reclama ella— ¿Por qué no les has ayudado antes?

— No era mi pelea —se escuda él, cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia rechina sus dientes ante la indiferencia del chico.

— ¡No está! —alerta Light, regresando al jardín— ¡El dispositivo de taquiones no está!

— ¿¡Qué!? —con su supervelocidad Flash registra el lugar en un santiamén, corroborando las palabras del hombre de bata blanca— ¡Diablos! Sin eso no podré volver a mi mundo.

— Cálmense todos —apacigua Blues—. Probablemente Gravity Man se lo haya llevado a Wily porque creyó que le sería de utilidad.

— ¡Y todo porque no actuaste! —le imputa Roll. Incluso Rush se le ha unido, gruñéndole al acusado.

Éste se sabe presa de una furia implacable por parte de los dos ingenios, así que decide revelar el artefacto oculto en su espalda, bajo su escudo.

— ¿Uh, qué es ese cachivache? —pregunta la chica, olvidando de momento su enojo. Hasta el candroide se muestra intrigado.

— Éste _"cachivache"_ nos ayudará a encontrar a Mega Man —aclara él, mostrando el radar en cuestión—. Si hubiera intervenido, no hubiera podido dispararle un transmisor a Gravity Man cuando peleaba con ustedes —hace referencia al encapuchado—. Si regresa con Wily y lo rastreamos, encontraremos por fin su guarida.

— Ya veo ¡Bien pensado, Blues!

— Je. Doctor —el Robot Maestro sonríe satisfecho ante el reconocimiento de su creador.

— Bueno, ¿y qué estamos esperando? —toma la palabra Flash—. Mega Man nos necesita.

Blues enciende el radar, detectando de inmediato la señal del transmisor dirigiéndose a las montañas, no muy lejos de allí.

— Hay que darnos prisa si no queremos perder el rastro —advierte—. Doctor, voy a necesitar que me preste a Rush.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, claro! Cuenta con él. Vamos, muchacho.

El canino obedece a su creador y adopta la modalidad Jet, aguardando a su nuevo usuario.

— Bien, nos vamos —declara el chico, montando el ítem de su hermano— ¡Despega!

Sin más cortesías los dos robots parten rumbo a la locación de Gravity Man, seguidos por el velocista escarlata de otro mundo.

— Escúchame Barry Allen —comienza el chico—, puede que te hayas vuelto muy amigo de Mega Man, pero si veo que tu participación en todo esto lo pone en peligro, no dudaré en abandonarte a tu suerte.

La actitud del autómata le hace ver al superhéroe que éste habla enserio. Supone que hay algo más que une a éste con el justiciero de Megalópolis. Asiente de acuerdo ante sus palabras, y siguen el rumbo fijado por el radar.

* * *

En el Castillo Wily, Gravity Man arriba con un ya consciente Mega Man, al cual deposita sin cuidado alguno sobre el suelo del hangar para luego alejarse levitando hacia una puerta.

— ¡Gravity Man, espera! —grita el chico, yendo tras el mencionado.

La puerta se cierra con el distintivo sonido del seguro, obstruyendo el paso de Mega Man antes de poder darle alcance al DWN.

De pronto, una enérgica y familiar carcajada resuena en todo el complejo, alertando al chico-robot.

— _¡Te estaba esperando, Mega Man!_

Se trata del Dr. Wily quién, por medio de los parlantes dispuestos en el lugar, se burla de la condición de su más acérrimo contendiente en la cruzada por la dominación global.

— No sabes lo feliz que estoy por recibirte en mi humilde morada —declara el científico, activando a sus droides de batalla desde la sala de mando.

— _¡Wily, deja de esconderte!_

Éste sólo puede reír por lo bajo ante lo ansioso que se muestra el chico en las imágenes, acorralado.

— Que idiota —se burla Quick Man, el único acompañante de su amo en la habitación.

— ¡Amo Wily! —se anuncia Gravity Man— He cumplido su encomienda, señor. Y le he traído esto.

El Robot Maestro le extiende el dispositivo que robó de Laboratorios Light durante su asalto. Wily lo estudia desde todos los ángulos, tratando de adivinar lo que es y qué utilidad podría darle.

— Dr. Wily —interrumpe el robot del boomerang—, hay unas señales aproximándose a nuestra posición.

— ¿Eh? Déjame ver.

El megalómano deja el dispositivo a un lado del panel de control y cambia las imágenes de una de las pantallas, visualizando así los alrededores de su castillo. Entonces se da cuenta: el velocista amigo de Mega Man viene camino a su guarida acompañado, por supuesto, de un antiguo traidor de sus filas.

— Ese malagradecido —escupe Wily— ¿Cómo descubrieron éste lugar? ¡Gravity Man!

El científico registra el armazón del mencionado, encontrando un transmisor no más grande que un botón, adherido a la espalda del Robot Maestro.

— ¡Agh! No importa, es sólo un contratiempo —señala, destruyendo el artefacto entre sus dedos—. Pero tendrás que encargarte de ellos para compensar éste descuido.

— ¡Sí, señor!

— Dr. Wily, déjeme ir a mí también —solicita Quick Man—. Quiero tener un encuentro con ese imitador, amigo de Mega Man.

— De ningún modo —regaña el villano—. Recuerda que estas castigado.

— Pero Gravity Man no podrá detenerlos él sólo.

— Por eso no hay problema —aquieta Wily, acercándose nuevamente al ordenador—. Computadora, activa al 049.

 _Orden confirmada._

— ¡Pero Dr. Wily-!

— ¡A callar!

Nuevamente el científico emplea su dispositivo de control sobre el Robot Maestro, quién cae de rodillas, rogando misericordia.

— No me gustan los robots rebeldes como tú. Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que destruya a Mega Man.

— ¡Doc-tor…!

— ¡Gravity Man, entretén a nuestros invitados! Tu hermano se unirá a ti en breve.

— Como ordene, amo.

El hombre y su ingenio mecánico se retiran en direcciones opuestas, dejando a un abatido Quick Man en el suelo de la habitación.

— Maldición…

* * *

Tal como advirtió Wily, Flash y Blues incursionan en el perímetro del Castillo Calavera. De pronto, la señal del transmisor que sigue el robot de la bufanda se apaga. El velocista nota el cambio en el autómata, así que decide indagar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— El transmisor —señala, guardando el radar en su lugar—, Wily debe haberlo encontrado; significa que estamos cerca.

— ¿Y en qué dirección vamos ahora?

— La señal desapareció por allá —el de la bufanda señala un lugar entre unos escarpados cañones, coronados por un espeso bosque.

— Me adelantaré.

El corredor acelera su velocidad, dejando tras de sí una estela que no ha terminado de desvanecerse cuando ya su portador regresa al lado del DLN.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué viste?

— Una tenebrosa fortaleza, y toda una armada de robots esperándonos para patearnos el trasero.

Coincidiendo con la actualización del velocista, al cruzar de uno de los acantilados se asoma el imponente Castillo Calavera de Wily, oculto en una cueva que cubre el bosque en la orilla del cañón, algo ideal para lograr no ser rastreado por los satélites de las autoridades mundiales que buscan incansablemente al megalómano. Además, a éste lo custodian decenas, quizás cientos de droides de batalla ensamblados por el científico en su tiempo libre. Debían serlo, pues nadie más crearía por gusto tantos Blader Tanks, Sniper Joes, Mets, Tripropellers, Lighting Lords, y Flyging Fishes.

— En serio no quiere que intervengamos esta vez —reconoce Blues, preparando su Proto Buster para el conflicto avecinándose.

— Déjame a mí los que están en tierra.

El trío se divide, con Blues y Rush enfrentando a algunos Lighting Lords, mientras el velocista trata de abatir al mayor número de Sniper Joes. Los sensores de los Blader Tanks advierten esto, y disparan sus misiles contra Flash, quién por poco es acertado por estos ataques.

— ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

— ¡No te distraigas! —advierte Blues, mientras descarga su Buster sobre los enemigos voladores— La prioridad es abrirnos camino al interior del castillo.

— Como si fuera tan fácil.

Nuevamente el meta-humano se ve blanco de múltiples ataques, esta vez de torretas dispuestas en los muros de la impenetrable fortaleza. Desde allí, los Cannon Joe descargan sin cesar estas armas de largo alcance. Blues intenta deshacerse de algunas, pero sus esfuerzos son infructíferos al ser rodeado por una parvada de robots-ave, los cuales no le permiten afinar su puntería.

— ¡Agh, maldición! ¡Ya quítense de encima!

El autómata vuelve a disparar, acertando a unos pocos en comparación al gran número que componen la parvada. Incluso con la ayuda de Rush, quién ha desplegado el cañón de su hocico, estos enemigos parecen inagotables.

Pero no es como si las cosas fueran más fáciles en tierra.

Mientras el autoproclamado héroe más veloz con vida se acerca al castillo, el número de enemigos aumenta. La única ventaja es su velocidad, pero con tantos adversarios a su alrededor le es difícil mantener el ritmo. No tiene un momento de calma para poder realizar un ataque estático como el de los remolinos de viento, ni tampoco la suficiente velocidad para generar electricidad y disparar un relámpago debido a tener que esquivar los continuos ataques.

Como si esto fuera poco, empiezan a caer del cielo –o mejor dicho, de los Tripropellers– un número considerable de bombas que logran bloquearle el paso, frenándolo en su avanzar.

Al verse atacado de los enemigos aéreos que se supone Blues debe despachar, busca con su mirada al susodicho, descubriendo que se ve envuelto en las alturas por una salvaje parvada de Flying Fishers que no paran de picotearlo a él y al candroide.

Flash sabe que debe actuar pronto, así que mientras está siendo acorralado por los droides a su alrededor, busca una salida que le permita auxiliar a su compañero. Esta llega en la forma de un Apache Joe, el cual vuela en su helicóptero a baja altura mientras le apunta. El velocista corre su dirección y, cuando esta y las otras máquinas abren fuego, salta sobre el casco de un Met para impulsarse hasta el ingenio volador, del cual saca al guardia robot.

Sin tener un completo dominio de esta máquina, logra dirigirse hacia el DLN, el cual dispara a diestra y siniestra buscando abrir una brecha entre los robots-ave y los Lighting Lords alrededor. Dos de estos últimos se percatan de la aproximación del meta-humano y vuelan hacia él con relámpagos en mano.

Flash descubre a tiempo el interruptor que acciona el cañón del helicóptero, acertándole un disparo fatal a uno de los droides, pero no es así con el segundo, el cual consigue asestar uno de sus ataques eléctricos en la máquina, desestabilizándola. El encapuchado retoma el precario control que tiene, y logra destruir al segundo Lighting Lord, así como a un número considerable de los Flying Fishers que hostigan a Blues.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —indaga Barry, una vez bajan a una altura segura. El de gafas oscuras lo ignora y procede a disparar contra los enemigos más cercanos— De nada… ¿Alguna idea de cómo entrar?

— Tal vez —admite Blues, sin dejar escapar a sus presas—. Déjame el Chopper a mí; mientras tú ve con Rush y atrae la atención de la mayor cantidad de droides.

— Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— ¡Sólo hagan lo que indico!

Sin querer replicar al androide de rojo –por eso y porque los enemigos ya se vienen sobre ellos–, ambos cambian de lugar, con Blues pilotando el helicóptero, y Flash avanzando lado a lado con el candroide, que le brinda fuego de cobertura.

El meta-humano al fin puede realizar sus ataques contra los enemigos en el campo. Los remolinos hacen que sea difícil para los Apache Joes acercarse con sus máquinas, además de hacer que los Tripropellers y Mets se vean arrastrados por la fuerza garrafal del viento. Los relámpagos, por otro lado, son una técnica que se guarda contra enemigos más duros como los Blader Tanks y Sniper Joes.

Esta forma de diezmar enemigos hace que se vuelva el blanco principal de las torretas en el castillo, ignorando de momento al autómata de la bufanda. Éste introduce un comando desde el Chopper, el cual activa las puertas de uno de los hangares y le da así la primera oportunidad de infiltrarse en la base enemiga.

Pero debe actuar deprisa.

Más de esas máquinas de hélice, pilotadas por los Apache Joes, van de salida para interceptar su incursión. El fuego cruzado es intenso, pero por mayoría numérica los droides morados consiguen abatir la nave; no igual con su piloto, quién logra saltar antes de que el armatoste se estrelle contra el suelo del hangar y estalle en un millón de pedazos.

Lo ha logrado, pero no por eso puede respirar tranquilo.

Los Cannon Joes, artilleros de las torretas que disparan hacia el exterior, dejan sus puestos para lanzarse contra el intruso con sus cañones. Asimismo, algunos Heli Mets hacen acto de presencia para frenar el avance del DLN.

Blues avanza sin miramientos por la fortaleza enemiga, protegiendo lo más posible su integridad física con ayuda de su inseparable escudo de ceratanium. De alguna forma resulta satisfactorio el cambio de roles, pues mientras él posee esta protección infalible, los snipers –modificados para operar las torretas– no cuentan con los mismos escudos que sus homólogos de infantería.

Al haber destruido ya a sus adversarios, Blues se dirige a uno de los cañones inactivos, donde con ayuda de la mirilla ve cómo Flash y Rush son acorralados por las huestes de Wily todavía en el exterior. Dispara sobre los droides el tiempo suficiente para lograr despejarles el camino. El visitante de otro universo corre por las paredes y logra llegar hasta la entrada, junto al compañero candroide de Mega Man.

— Creí que cumplirías tu promesa —admite Flash una vez reagrupados, jadeando exhausto pero aliviado—. ¿Pero ahora cómo nos deshacemos de los droides? —pregunta haciendo alusión a los robots voladores que avanzan hacia la entrada.

— Sencillo —alude Blues.

Carga energía en su Buster y dispara sobre la entrada una descarga energética de corto alcance, pero de gran impacto, conocida como el **Proto Strike**. Esto hace que esa sección de la cueva colapse, taponando la única vía de acceso hacia ellos. Aún después de esto, se logran escuchar las explosiones amortiguadas de algunos droides chocando contra la pila de rocas al verse sorprendidos por el derrumbe.

— Eso nos dará tiempo —señala el del escudo, adelantándose a Flash en su camino al interior de la base— De nada, por cierto.

Es más que obvio que se refiere a la salvada que le había dado en el terreno a Flash y a Rush mientras estaban arrinconados por los droides.

— ¡Ja! Presumido —se queja el velocista, siguiendo al de la bufanda junto con Rush, quién ladra de acuerdo a la declaración.

 _«Resiste un poco más, Mega Man_ —pide Blues en silencio, cruzando una de las tantas puertas en el interior del castillo—. _Ya casi-_

Una bala solar interrumpe los pensamientos del autómata, así como su avanzar y el de sus acompañantes.

— Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que trajo el perro —clama el conocido DWN carmesí, de cabeza en el techo mientras les apunta con su cañón.

— ¡Gravity Man!

No han terminado de advertir su presencia cuando una bola de hielo impacta el pecho de Flash, estrellándolo contra el suelo ipso facto.

— ¡FLASH!

El autómata y el can intentan auxiliar al abatido héroe, quién tiembla presa del frío extremo.

— Espero que te haya gustado mi **Freeze Cracker** —se mofa una nueva voz, revelando a su vez a un nuevo Robot Maestro—, porque hay mucho más de donde vino eso.

— **Freeze Man...**

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Un par de aclaratorias sobre Blues/Proto Man:  
**

 **1-.** Para el bombardero de rojo decidí que usara el nombre de Blues de su versión japonesa. Esto significa que es el nombre que eligió luego de los eventos de Mega Man 3, cuando trabajaba para el Dr. Wily como Break Man, y que su nombre real, o designación dada por el Dr. Light, tal como dice al inicio del capítulo, es Proto Man.

 **2-.** Tal como en la versión japonesa, Blues no ha revelado directamente su verdadera naturaleza como el primer Robot Maestro de la Serie DLN. Por eso su reacción, también al inicio.

* * *

Eso sería todo por el día de hoy. Disculpen la demora, muchas gracias por leer, y muchas más a **Dihana-Servenius** por los comentarios ¡Lean sus escritos, que están muy buenos!

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera…**


End file.
